vive le chocolat!
by X-joliecoeur-X
Summary: HPXDM] ou l'on découvrira un nouveau secret du grand Harry Potter et ou malfoy et plein de chocolat!et aussi des resumer pourris donc venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Ajoutez de la bave de crapaud et mélanger très ……… roh pichhhhhhhh

-Harry, réveilles toi!! Haryyyyyyyyyyy!!!

-hein euh oui oui je suis la.

-Harry tu c'est si tu veut aller te coucher dis le moi on reprendra tes révisions plus tard na t'inquiètes pas.

-c'est gentil'mione, tu as résont je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit!

-merci toi aussi!

Et Harry partit ce coucher. Il étais entrain de marcher dans les couloir de l'École quand il entendit des voix dehors. Il allât voir qu'es ce qui été encore debout a cette heure ci (il a sa cape d'invisibilité alors aucun problème!)

Et sortit mais il se rendit vite conte que ces voix étais bien plus loin qu'il n'aurais imaginé, mais il été plus curieux que qui conque donc il continua a marcher jusqu'au lac, et la il vit une ombre.

Cette ombre été un peu plus petite que lui et il avais les cheveux très clair et il reconnus bien évidement malfoy.

Il décida donc de ce diriger vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allais pas (bah oui vous avez oubli qu'il hurler encor!des haaaaaaaaa je vais le tuer, lui faire sa peau demain…etc. et oui le petit malfoy étais un peu énervais ce soir!)

Donc Harry ce reprochât et vit qu'il était recouvert de chocolat et la il partit dans un fou rire pas possible et bien sur malfoy entendit Harry et le déshabilla de sa cape (ce qui ont penser autre chose lève la main!)

-Potter pourquoi es tu allonger dans l'herbe en plein fou rire a me regarder??

-ta peut être besoin d'un miroir toi!t'es couvert de chocolat!!

-c'est possible mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'hilarant la dedans!

-tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, laisse tomber!

-Potter si tu ne me dit pas tout de suite pourquoi tu es péter de rire a me regarder je te jure que sa va mal aller pour toi!!!!!

-bon ok ,articula Harry en reprenant sont souffle,je vais te le dire

-et le plus vite possible seras le mieux Potter!!

-ok ok de seconde c'est que c'est pas facile pour moi de dire sa!surtout a toi!!

-Mais de dire quoiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

-…

-POTTERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

-… c'est mon fantasme…..

-qu'es ce que tu me parle de fantasmes je t'ai demander pourquoi sa te fessez rigoler de me voir recouvert de chocolat!!bordel!!

-bah oui c'est mon fantasme

-…, atant t'es entrain de me dire que de ME voir recouvert de chocolat c'est ton fantasme!!mais sa va pas ta tête!

-non en faites c'est presque sa mais je doute que tu veut l'entendre!!

-Potter c'est dit moi tout de suite!!!

-bah en faite mon fantasme c'est plutôt de lécher ton corps nu recouvert de chocolat mais je doute que sa puisse te faire envi!!

-…

-bah merde dit quelque chose au moins vasi balances les tes insultes!!j'attent!!

-Potter…

-oui malfoy

-c'est …

-oui je sais dégelasse en plus toi tu est hétéro et en plus on n'est ennemis et…

Draco venez de posé ces lèvres sur la bouche de Harry mais juste pour le faire taire (bien sur on n'y crois tous!!)

-Harry?

-je..mumm…oui quoi?

-c'est la chose la plus excitante que personne ne mes jamais dit!!

-0-0

-sa te dirais de réalisé ton cher fantasme ce soir dans ma chambre?

-euh…je…je.. bien sur!!!!!!

Et ils partirent donc dans la petite chambre du préfet malfoyen pour aidais Harry a ce débarrassé de son fantasme!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov harry**

Hooooooo, j'ai mal a la tete!! Putain!!! Ron la prochaine fois que tu fais une fête oubli de m'envoyer l'invitation merde!!! Pensa harry. Bon aller on ce bouge, aller Harry tu sors du lit tu va te laver et après tu vas étrangler ron pour avoir ramené autant d'alcool hier!!

Minute, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas dans mon dortoir ?

_Peut-être la couleur verte Harry!_

Haaa!! T'es qui toi?

_Ta conscience mon cher!! Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus gros de tes soucis!!_

Et alors c'est quoi mon plus gros souci???

-rgehilbr, lui répondit une voix endormie.

Ho merde c'est quoi ça?!!

_**Ça** comme tu le dit si bien c'est le mec qui ta dépucelé hier soir!!_

J..e….qu… NON!! UN MEC!!! QUI M'A, Qui m'a, qui m'a……….. HO MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Putain non!!! J'ai coucher avec un mec!! Mais je suis même pas homo!!!! Et et et… c'est qui d'ailleurs ??

Harry souleva la couette pour apercevoir quelques cheveux blond, un peau pâle…

HO PUTAIN C'EST MALFOY!!!

Je sais, je sais, c'est super mega court!! Mais ça fait longtemps que je vous avez promis une suite!! Au départ j'avais prévu un lemon, mais…….. Donc si vous voulez un lemon dites-le moi je vous l'écrirez avec plaisir!!( qui a dit que j'était une perverse!!)

Bisouxxxx

ptitemiss


End file.
